Lego Movie Drabbles
by Sunshine0927
Summary: Just a series of short stories I thought up after watching the movie. Let me know if I should continue the series and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Emmet woke with a start at the sound of his alarm clock. It was 6 in the morning. Today he was going to go with Business to a few interviews because during the Duplo war Abraham Lincoln was elected president and Business' company ran out of… well… business. And for some Business thought it was a good idea to have a construction worker help out an entire company by finding new business. Emmet groaned and fell back onto his pillow.

"Babe" Lucy groaned as she nudged him

"Hmm"

"Wake up." She said with her eyes still closed.

"I don't want to."

"But you have to," She paused to yawn; "You need to go do business stuff…" she trailed off and started to quietly snore.

"Ughhh." He got out of bed and stretched, spinning his arms in circles and then stood up strait. He hopped in the shower, shaved his face, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, sat at his table and drank his coffee in peace. Or so he thought.

"Emmet!"

"AH!" Emmet jumped in his chair at the sound of Business' excited yell causing Emmet's coffee cup to go flying into the wall. He looked around frantically and saw Business who was sitting on the bottom level of his double decker couch holding a briefcase.

"Business! What the heck?! How did you get in my apartment?" Emmet yelled

"My company sold you your apartment I have your key." Business said holding up the shiny tiny key.

Emmet sighed. "Ugh. Just stay here while I go get my jacket and we'll go." He got up, cleaned up the coffee mess, went into his room, and got his jacket that hung in the closet and started slipping it on over his dress shirt.

"You got a trophy for trying? That's adorable!" Business exclaimed pointing out the trophy that was in the hallway leading to the rest of his apartment.

Emmet looked over at Lucy who stirred slightly and glared in the direction of business. "Shh! Business!" Emmet hissed in a whisper

"What?" He whispered in return

Business peered around the corner and Emmet pointed at Lucy who was sleeping in the bed.

"Oh sorry!" he whispered. Emmet rolled his eyes and walked over to Lucy and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Emmet ***yawn*** have a good day…" She said tiredly

He smiled "I hope I'll be back by tonight… but then again I'm with Business, so this could take days. So… I'll maybe, hopefully be back sometime this week. "

"Okay…" She said before rolling over.

He and Business made their ways out of the apartment building and to their first location- The Construction Site. They stood by Frank the Foreman as they watched the demolition of abandoned apartments buildings, offices, and other things that were partially destroyed during the Duplo war. Business told Frank he would think about it and they moved on. They went to florists, transportation centers, met with people that tried to sell off some weird inventions. They were in the Octan meeting room for half of the entire day. By about 5 pm Emmet couldn't sit in a chair any longer. He hopped up but sadly immediately fell to the ground from lack of standing.

"Have you at least made something close to a decision? " Emmet asked as he pushed himself up.

"Not even close." Business said with despair as he let his head hit the table.

"Emmet!"

He looked up to see Benny cheerfully floating over to him.

Emmet stood up and cracked his back. "Benny what are you doing here?"

"I heard from Lucy that you and Business were here and I got you guys some food." He said holding out the bag.

"Aww thanks Benny." Emmet said gratefully taking the food. He looked back at Benny who was just floating there. "Benny, don't you have a launch tonight?"

"Yea. WANNA COME BY AND WATCH?!" Benny asked excitedly

"That's what I was just gonna ask." Emmet said as he walked over to an intercom. "Cancel all meetings for the rest of the day." He said taking a hand off the button. "Benny, take us to the space station."

"Emmet what are you doing?" Business asked. Emmet opened the door leading out and motioned for him to follow as Benny led the way out.

As they piled into Benny's mini-spaceship cruiser Business looked around at the controls that blinked all types of colors on the dashboard and on the ceiling. Emmet sat in front of him and Benny was in the front of course! He flicked a bunch of switches and took his helmet off revealing his messy spiky blond crew cut.

"I never knew you had blonde hair." Emmet said

"My helmet got really stinky so I needed a little break. " Benny said putting it down on the floor.

He flicked one more switch and they heard the engine start. The Spacecraft started to hover and float upward before blasting off in the direction of the space center.

They blew past buildings, flew over cars and people as they all waved at the zooming spacecraft. Benny would wave back flashing his huge crazy smile before turning back to pilot.

"You must really love your job Ben." Business said as he studied the spaceman's movements.

"I do! But lately, the space program hasn't been doing so well. During the Duplo war we were just piling up with debt and well, the cost wasn't very pretty."

Emmet and Business shared a sad look. After a few minutes of flying they made it to the edge of Bricksburg where the Space Station was located. Benny parked the cruiser in a blue parking spot. Beside it there were yellow, white, red, and black parking spots.

"So those must be the other spacemen's parking spots." Emmet said

"Yep. Red and White are my brothers. The White one's Lenny, and the Red one's Kenny. "

The three got out of the cruiser and entered the building. Emmet and Business were immediately stunned at the sight of retired space ships that hung from the ceiling. Benny flicked on the lights and floated up to the space ships, there was a cluster of tiny cruisers hanging at the top. Their colors matched the colors of the parking spaces outside.

"Wakey wakey guys." Benny said zooming in and out of each of them.

"This is very impressive Benny." Business said

"Thank you!" Benny said gratefully "Every single one of these space crafts have been in space and every one has a story to tell."

"Wow.." Emmet said taking it all in.

Soon five different colored spacemen stood in front of Emmet and Business. Lenny and Kenny introduced themselves, the yellow one was named Kyle and the black one was named Michael.

"Attention!" Benny called. The astronauts stood strait at attention.

"Whoa! Benny you're the commander?" Emmet asked with a curious smile.

Benny nodded happily with his crazy smile and then went back to being serious.

"Do you guys sleep… in your cruisers?"

Kyle stepped forward. "Well, because the Space Program hasn't been doing so well we had to sell our apartments in order to keep it going."

"So that's why you sleep in your cruisers." Emmet reasoned

"I'm sorry to hear that." Business said. He was impressed. He now realized that the Space Program was a seriously rejected project that needed help. Plus, it's a new opportunity to try new things, he doesn't really know that much about spaceships and it looks really interesting.

"I heard you guys had a launch tonight. We'd love to stick around to see it." Business said with a smile

"Really?" The five asked with disbelief and hope. Emmet widened his eyes with excitement.

"Sure!"

"Yes!" Exclaimed the five including a very excided Emmet and Benny.

"Alright lets get to work!" Benny yelled as he zoomed into mission control followed by the four.

"Do you think this is what you want Octan to start funding?" Emmet asked

"Yea. Everybody else we saw today didn't have a shot but these guys, they're a family. They just wanna do what they love."

"Wow Business," Emmet started "that's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say-"

"Eww! Look! This is what they used as a bathroom in space!" Business hollered as Emmet shook his head and sighed.

"And the moment is dead."

After an hour of prepping the space team the five astronauts made their way to the spaceship. Smoke came from the bottom of the gigantic spacecraft.

The five astronauts started a sound off.

"S1; clear"

"S2; clear"

"S3; SPACESHIP!"

"S4; clear"

"S5; clear"

"Ready when you are Houston!" Benny said cheerfully

The man sitting in front of Emmet and Business slouched and grunted, "…my name is Steve..." he grumbled as he flicked a switch. The countdown started and when it ended fire erupted from the bottom of the rocket shooting them into the sky. You could hear Benny's whoops of joy through the radio. You could feel the rumbling in the building as it shot higher into the sky and made its way into space.

"This is amazing!" Business exclaimed as he watched the footage of the rocket on the huge screen.

"Made up your mind yet?" Emmet asked

"Where's your boss?" Business asked the man standing in the door.

* * *

They were sat in front of a desk with a very hopeless looking man sitting behind it. He had a 5 'o' clock shadow, wore a shirt with the spaceship logo on the shirt pocket and had a desk covered in bills.

He stood up as the two entered his office. "Mr. Business, Mr. Brickowski, what can I do for you two gentlemen today?"

"Mr. Sawyer, I would like to buy the Space Program and take it under my wing." Business said

His face lit up at the words. "Really? Why?"

"Mr. Sawyer, judging by what I've seen today, the Space Program is a very neglected project. If I buy your company I'm going to get the astronauts their own homes, increase the number of trips they take per capita, and all of these…" Business started motioning to all the bills on the desk, "go away."

"You'll be in good hands." Emmet summed up with a smile.

"You're sure about this?" Mr. Sawyer asked looking between the two.

"Do we have a deal?" Business asked holding his hand out.

Mr. Sawyer beamed and gladly shook his hand vigorously. "You gotta deal!" eventually the handshake turned into a hug initiated by Mr. Sawyer. Then Emmet joined in because this meant he could finally go home. They went to mission control and told everyone the news, then the astronauts who were beyond happy. They heard the clacking together of pieces through the speaker.

"Wait Benny! Where are you going?" Kenny yelled. We heard a rocket that slowly faded away.

The three men heard footsteps coming from the hallway behind and all of a sudden Benny came running into mission control and ran into Business, grabbing him in a hug and spinning him around.

"You saved our jobs!" Benny yelled before he ran back to his spaceship. "Sorry about that." We heard through the speakers.

After the two said their goodbyes to Mr. Sawyer Emmet hauled a taxi and went back to the apartment. He. Was. Exhausted. He opened the door to Lucy sitting on the couch watching TV with UniKitty.

"Hi Emmet!"

"Hey babe!"

Emmet waved tiredly and threw his jacket over the back of a chair, walked into his room and flopped on his bed. "I'm never doing business again!" he groaned

He heard the toilet flush. "Babe are you in the bathroom?" He called lifting his head to look at the bathroom door.

"Nope!"

The door opened and Business came out wiping his hands on his pants. Emmet gave him an annoyed look.

"Get out of my apartment right now."


	2. IS Syndrome

The Master Builders sat in the newly built Dog- the headquarters of all Master Builders everywhere. Metal Beard sat next to Batman, UniKitty, Benny, Lucy and Emmet in that order. Emmet wasn't that new to the whole Master Builder thing, the Kragle incident happened almost a few months ago and he was almost in control of his newly obtained skills… except… the numbers. Whenever he would look at a piece and get an idea the numbers would flash in front of his eyes and give him a migraine. And his problem right now was that he was seeing them everywhere. Ever since he woke up that morning he was getting the Identification numbers of every singe brick he saw. He even saw the identification numbers for all of his friend's body parts. Usually when this happened it was in short spikes that would last a few minutes but this had been nonstop all day. And with all of the Master Builders in one place the numbers were taking up every single inch of his vision. So he just closed his eyes and messaged his forehead.

"Emmet, are you okay?" Benny whispered with concern as Gandalf gave the morning report. Lucy turned her attention towards Emmet as her face met the expression of Benny's. When Emmet turned towards them to open his eyes and reply the identification numbers blinded him as before causing him to wince and rub his eyes.

"I'm fine guys it's just a little headache." He whispered to reassure the two. He didn't want them to worry because he hated when people were worried.

Lucy felt his forehead and frowned. "He's heating up, I'm gonna take him home." She whispered. They got up and started to make their way out of the dog until Gandalf brought attention to the two.

"Lucy? Emmet? Where are you two going?" He asked. In three seconds every Master Builder's attention was on the two.

"He's got identification syndrome." Lucy said defending her case.

There were gasps all around the room.

_"Oh that's terrible."_

_"I remember when I had I.S."_

_"I feel so bad."_

Emmet turned his head to all the voices of various Master Builders with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Wait you all know what this is?" He asked to no particular person.

"Of course. We've all had it at the beginning of our Master Builder careers. " Wonder Woman spoke up

"But this has been happening for months now."

_"Oh that's even worse."_ Someone else said

"Emmet that's gotta hurt." Lucy said, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Thee best thing ya outta do is take it easy there lad!" Metal Beard advised.

"When I went through this I just laid on my couch and stared at the ceiling. There's nothing you can really make with the ceiling." Lucy offered

"Sounds good to me." Emmet started as he got another twinge of pain in his head, "Just please try not to walk me into a pole." He turned and walked into a column, exhaled in anger, and was then led out by Lucy.

When they got back to his apartment Emmet changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, laid on the bottom level of his couch and stared at the ceiling. Lucy got an icepack for his forehead before calling Frank the Foreman to tell him Emmet was sick and then left for her job as a DJ at the community center. Emmet was left with a very quiet television depicting the news, and a spinning ceiling fan. He just stared at the ceiling doing nothing. Whenever he tried to look at the TV the numbers would come back again and he would wince in pain before quickly turning to look at the ceiling. But that's when he got an idea. Maybe if he were in total darkness, then he could see the TV. He reached behind him and pulled down the shade dimming the room a bit. Now all that was left was to turn the lamp off.

If he remembered correctly the light switch for the lamp was located next to it on the wall in the corner directly in front of him. He picked up the remote and chucked it at the light switch. It slammed into the drywall beside it and fell to the ground.

"Ugh, come on." He said with a bit of agitation in his voice.

He took a cup from the cup holder on his couch and threw that, which also failed. He tried the rest of the cups that ended in failure.

"Really?! Come on!"

After unknowingly taking off the whole top couch and throwing it at the light switch the light went off and he could finally open his eyes and watch TV.

* * *

At around 4 Lucy walked in the door.

"Emmet I'm back, how are y- Emmet Brickowski! Why is there a couch in the kitchen?!"

He cracked his eye open to look at the couch sitting on the kitchen table and Lucy with her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot. The numbers were still there but they weren't that bad. But the couch blew through the wall destroying the light switch there was no way that thing could still be on.

"Babe trust me, It was totally worth it."


	3. The Helmet

**Hi Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love the feedback. This story is about Benny mostly, kinda like the first chapter but don't worry. I promise chapters about the other characters soon! But for now... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Emmet stared at Benny's helmet from across the Dog. Wondering how it got cracked. Maybe he dropped it? Maybe he was bullied when he was younger and one of the bullies broke it. Emmet knew he had that helmet all his life so maybe it was passed down from a relative that way.

"What are you thinking about?" UniKitty asked enthusiastically stopping the flow of Emmet's thoughts

"UniKitty, do you know how Benny's helmet got cracked." Emmet asked quietly

UniKitty's smile faltered and turned to a sad frown. "It's... not a very happy story." UniKitty started.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked his own curious smile fading.

Lucy stepped forward because UniKitty would've started to cry. "You've met Benny's brothers right?" Emmet nodded "And you know how different he is from them." He nodded again

"Well, he used to be just like them. Lenny went by Leonard, Kenny went by Kenneth, and Benny went by Benjamin. One day, a long time ago, the three of them went up into space to work on the International Space station. It was only the three brothers at the time. Lenny stayed in the shuttle while Benny and Kenny were outside working on it…"

Emmet began to imagine the story in his head as Lucy continued. _Benny and Kenny were floating with chords attached to their backs coming from the shuttle. The two had visors covering their face as they worked on the floating satellite. _

_"Alright, we've got a meteor shower about a few miles out so head back to the shuttle soon." Lenny said to the two through speakers In their helmets._

_"Rodger that." Benny replied. His voice was calmer than it was today._

_Benny let go of the drill to grab the blowtorch and it hovered over his shoulder. When he was finished with the torch he reached out to grab the drill it was out of reach and kept floating away._

_"I'll be right back." He told Kenny and Lenny through his communicator_

_"Alright but don't go far that meteor shower is close, when you get the drill come back to the ship."_

_"Got it" Benny used his jet back to push himself out far enough to reach the drill and finally got it in his hands. As he looked up a rock shot past his shoulder that frightened him, when he looked up again he saw rocks fly into the satellite and go around it. "Guys?" he squinted his eyes and looks out into space and widened his eyes at the sight of meteorites of every size flying in the direction of the shuttle, and if he didn't get back he would get the first taste of it._

_"Ben! Get out of there right now!" Lenny yelled_

_Benny spun around as fire shot out of his jetpack. Meteorites shot at him from behind. Kenny stood in front of the shuttle entrance hanging on to a handle and holding his hand out to Ben. A razor sharp rock shot through Benny's attachment chord leaving him only to rely on his jet pack. He was almost to the shuttle when suddenly; a larger rock hit him from behind spinning him around and then another rock hit his chinstrap cracking it and then the glass._

_"Benny! NO!" Kenny yelled. You could see the oxygen leak out through the cracks of Benny's glass. Soon he stopped kicking and just floated unconsciously. Kenny kicked off the platform and grabbed hold of Benny's arm and pulled him in through the airtight door._

"… Benny was in the hospital for two days before he finally woke up. The doctors diagnosed him with mild craziness. It broke his heart to find that his helmet was cracked but, that's what makes Benny himself, and he likes it. "

"Man that's terrible." Emmet said.

"His brothers were terrified. That was also the first time anyone had called him Benny." Lucy said

Emmet looked over and saw Benny laughing with his two older brothers. Making funny faces and telling jokes. Lucy said it broke his heart when his helmet was cracked. He got an idea that led him to the Bricksburg Space Center recently bought by Octan. He ran to Mr. Sawyer, the manager. He met him about a month ago when Business wanted to buy the Space program. He looked more hopeful now and he smiled when Emmet showed up.

"How can I help you?" He asked with a smile

"Do you have any extra helmets?" Emmet asked

"Of course, I'll show you the way." Mr. Sawyer led him to the supply room, where they kept all the space gear, food, and suits. Stacked on a box was a brand-new dusty helmet.

"You can keep it." Mr. Sawyer said with a smile. Emmet picked up the helmet, took it home, and spray painted it blue with weatherproof paint. He hoped Benny would be happy.

Emmet drove to Benny's apartment and placed the helmet on his doormat and then went home.

The next morning Benny woke up and opened his door to get the stack of newspaper. He cocked his head at the sight of something round underneath it. He picked the stack of newspaper up off the object and gasped slightly at the sight of the brand-spanking new helmet on his doormat. He picked it up and walked inside. He examined it but looked at his current helmet on his bedside table and sighed. Maybe it was time for a change. He put on his spacesuit and stood in front of his mirror. He lifted the helmet over his head and slid it on.

* * *

As Benny entered Cloud Cuckoo Land he began to get the attention of other Master Builders.

_"Oh no…"_

_"Do you think?..."_

_"That's Benny…"_

Was murmured throughout the different crowds of people who paused their dancing just to watch in shock. In shock of what? Benny just walked casually. But something was different about him other than the fixed chinstrap. He made his way into the dog and when his group of friends saw him they gasped. Except Emmet.

"Benny! You're wearing your new helmet!" Emmet greeted cheerily.

"NEW HELMET!?" the group yelled causing Emmet to flinch.

"New helmet? What are you talking about Mister?" Benny asked with a laugh. Emmet gasped. When he laughed he flashed his white strait teeth. HE NEVER FLASHES HIS TEETH.

"Benny?" Emmet asked sadly

"Call me Ben." He said holding his hand out to shake with a smile. Emmet shaked his hand awkwardly. "You really don't know who I am?" Emmet asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"I know you're a new Master Builder because you're in the dog. " He said flashing his teeth once more.

Lenny and Kenny flew up behind him. "Benny! What's up man-" But they stopped when they saw his perfect chinstrap.

"Hey guys." Benny said. No exclamation point or anything. Just a period.

"I have to say… Benny. This is a little unlike you…" Lenny said examining his brother's helmet.

"What's with people calling me Benny? My name is Ben."

"Oh no…" the two brothers said simultaneously looking at each other.

"What happened to your old helmet? Your cracked one." Kenny asked placing a hand on Benny's shoulder.

"I've never had any other helmets except this one. Since when did I crack it?" Benny asked confusingly. "Oh, well, gotta go collect moon rock samples." He said walking away with a skip in his step.

Everyone's head slowly turned towards Emmet. "What. Did you. Do?" Lucy said trying not to blow a fuse. "Why do you think it's my fault?!" Emmet defended

"Because you were the one curious about his helmet, AND I FOUND BLUE SPAYPAINT IN THE GARBAGE!" Lucy said freaking out

"Ye gave the lad a new head bucket and erased his memory all the way before that tragic day!" Metal Beard boomed.

"Look look! I'm sorry okay? I didn't know it would affect him _that_ way!" Emmet said in defense.

"Well you gotta get it fixed Emmet." Lenny said

"You need to figure out a way to get that helmet off his head and put his old one on!" Kenny said.

"Sure. But how hard could that be?" Emmet asked. But he was wrong. He was so wrong. It had been a week since Benny started wearing his new helmet. Emmet snuck into Benny's apartment, got his old helmet and put it on Benny's doormat. That didn't work. He tried putting it on Benny's seat in the dog. That didn't work. He even tried sneaking it on his head when Benny wasn't wearing one. Nothing would work.

There was only one thing left to do. Tell Benny what's happened over the past few years. Maybe that would help. Benny was walking to the dog and almost made it through the entrance when two hands, one on his forehead one over his mouth, grabbed him from behind and dragged him into an empty hallway. Benny was yelling from under the hand but only muffled noises came out. The hands spun him around leaving Benny panting for air. He looked at the kidnapper and saw that it was Emmet.

"What the heck man?! That wasn't cool!" Benny yelled

"Shh! I need you to listen." Emmet said seriously. Benny raised an eyebrow and allowed him to talk. "This isn't you." Emmet said

"What do you mean this isn't me? -"

"This isn't who you're supposed to be. Your name is Benny! You were caught in a Meteor shower and almost died! You were diagnosed with mild insanity and we were best friends!" Emmet yelled. "You were this fun, crazy guy that everybody loved to be around and I took him away when I gave you that helmet!" He pointed to the helmet Benny was wearing.

Benny was shocked. "Tell me about the meteor shower." Benny said

Emmet told him the story from beginning to end. After that he told him about the Kragle incident and the knack he has for building spaceships.

"This was your old helmet." Emmet said holding out the cracked Polycarbonate helmet. Benny took it in his hands. "Keep it. Its only a reminder for me." Emmet said before walking away sadly. His plan failed. Benny was gone forever. He just hoped the guys would get used to calling him Ben.

"E- Emmet!"

Emmet turned around to the sound the familiar excited cry of his name. Benny wasn't wearing a helmet anymore. Benny held the cracked helmet above his head and let it slide on.

He blinked twice and then smiled, his crazy_ toothless_ smile. "SPACESHIP!"

"Benny!" Emmet cheered with joy and they both ran up and hugged each other. The two ran into the meeting, interrupting Superman.

"Benny's back!" Emmet yelled. The crowd cheered and their group of friends ran in to tackle the two in a hug including Benny's two older brothers who shared a long sibling hug.

Lucy walked up next to Emmet and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Emmet?"

"Yea?"

"Where are you gonna put the new helmet?"

"Oh don't worry. I've got a very special place for this thing."

* * *

"Crush it! Crush it! Crush it!" the Master Builders chanted. Everyone was gathered at the construction site surrounding the terrible helmet that sat on the ground. Emmet came driving around the corner in a mobile crane with a wrecking ball attached to it.

"Crush it! Crush it! Crush it!" they all continued. Emmet pulled down on the lever and the wrecking ball came crashing down destroying the plastic helmet.

"YAY!"


	4. Magic Portal 2

The Infinite Abyss of Nothingness became bigger. And because it was exactly right next to the Octan tower evacuation was started. All of the Master Builders took part in helping every single robotic and human worker of the building evacuate to the boats on the other side of the tiny island the office tower sat on. But don't worry Octan had another office tower on the outskirts of Bricksburg. Emmet, Lucy, and Benny were sent in to the top floor make sure everybody was out. President Business was just walking out of his office.

"Business! You need to get out of here, this place is bound to go down in three minutes!" Lucy yelled with panic

"I was getting paperwork for the Space Program. Is everybody out?"

"We're still checking but you need to get outside." Emmet said. Business nodded and walked briskly towards the elevator.

There was a rumble. Benny, Lucy and Emmet looked at each other with worried expressions. There was an even bigger rumble that began and didn't stop. Emmet and Benny Ran to the window and looked down to the abyss, the first and tallest floor was starting to be broken down. Cracks spread throughout the glass they were looking through and the lights in the building began to flicker with long periods of darkness.

Emmet and Benny turned around and ran for Lucy. "We need to get out of here now!" Benny yelled.

Outside, The Master Builders waited for the three to come out. But when they saw the building tipping towards the abyss and the lights flicker on and off, worried cries arose from the crowd waiting on Metal Beard's Sea Cow.

Kenny got on his communicator. "Benny! Guys! What's going on?" He asked worriedly

"We need someone to catch us!" Benny yelled

"What?!"

"Kenny we need someone now!" immediately as Benny yelled that the three Master Builders jumped out the window and the building broke in five parts and began to fall into the abyss. The crowd screamed as a group of Master Builders started to make a net of some kind to catch the three, Emmet and Lucy each held on to one of Benny's hands as his jet pack blasted away from the ground trying to slow them down.

But then, as the building disappeared into the abyss, the force began to pull the three in.

"Every body save them!" Superman yelled as he and every Master Builder that could fly darted in their direction.

Emmet yelled, "GET BACK TO THE SHIP!" over the crushing sounds. He was right; if they had gotten any closer they would have been dragged in themselves. The three screamed as they finally got dragged in and disappeared. The screams from the crowd were the last human sounds they heard.

Batman quickly got in his Batwing, the only thing strong enough to hover over the abyss. He floated over it and shot his grappling hook down. It kept going and going and going until it finally ran out of line. There was a bit of hope in all the Master Builders eyes as Batman began to wind it in. they could all see there was something pulling on it and they all leaned over the ledge of the Sea Cow in suspense.

But the only thing that was reeled in was a lone office desk. The Master Builders made noises of despair, UniKitty wept and Batman flew back to the Sea Cow slowly.

Superman sadly shook his head and stepped away from the side.

"What do we do now?" Wonder Woman asked with despair. Superman looked up at her and shook head head once more. "I don't know."

* * *

"Just stay calm!" Emmet yelled over the howling winds of the abyss. He held one of Lucy's hands and Benny's too. As they fell deeper Emmet wasn't able to kick his legs anymore. They would be paralyzed soon.

Emmet yelled, "Alright! These next few hours are going to be really hard because you will not be able to move at all! Just stay calm and breathe!" Soon, Lucy's face turned into a permanent challenging smirk, then Emmet and Benny's changed into permanent generic smiles. And then everything went black.

* * *

The Master Builders mourned inside of the Dog. Friends, brothers, and even total strangers. "Guys we can't lose hope yet." Superman spoke up as he floated in the center.

"You all remember when we watched Emmet fall down there before right?"

_"Well thanks for bringing that up!"_ Someone yelled out.

"The point is, he came out untouched, perfectly intact, there's nothing in there that's gonna be new to him." Superman said trying to ease the senses of the mourning Master Builders.

"But you all remember what he saw right?" Batman spoke up. "Monsters almost as tall as the office tower. Stomping around with gigantic feet, they even knew his name!" He emphasized dramatically. This caused a stir in the audience.

"He's got a name tag on his pants but anyways, he said they were peaceful. They meant him no harm. And we've got two of the most nicest, caring Master Builders in there right along side him. I'm sure they'll work something out." Superman reassured. Batman rolled his eyes as Superman killed his moment.

_"But what if they don't?" _a random Master Builder spoke up.

Superman thought for a moment. "Then we would be losing family members." He said sadly. "The only thing we can do is hope it doesn't come to that." Superman slowly flew out of the dog.

* * *

Benny opened his eyes. For the time being his vision was discolored and foggy but eventually became clearer. They were on the floor facing in the direction of Bricksburg where people were frozen in time.

_"Emmet. Lucy. Where are you guys?"_ He whispered. He couldn't tell but his face didn't move at all. It stayed generic and happy.

_"We're right next to you."_ Emmet whispered back.

Benny tried to look but he couldn't move his head. _"Can't… move…_" Benny said trying to look to the right.

_"I know, just don't try, it'll mess with your head._" Emmet advised

_"Shh!"_ Lucy hissed, _"The inhabitants might hear us!"_

_"They couldn't hear us anyway."_ Emmet said

They heard stomping, except it sounded large and heavy. Finn came running around the corner and threw his backpack on the back of a chair.

_"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"_ Lucy yelled.

_"That's Finn!"_ Emmet said cheerfully.

_"Hi Finn!"_ Benny greeted happily.

Finn was starting to build new things until he noticed the broken Octan tower. "No! Dad's gonna kill me!" He exclaimed grabbing the sides of his face.

_"They kill each other here?"_ Benny asked with sadness.

_"No! He's using the same figure of speech we use!"_

They heard the stomping again. As Finn's father walked down the stairs he took notice to the tower at Finn's feet.

_"Is that another Finn?"_ Lucy asked

Emmet groaned. _"He's a human! Everyone's a human here! We're just in an alternate universe!"_

_"Well then who is that?"_ Lucy asked.

_"That's the Man Upstairs."_ Emmet said

Benny and Lucy gasped. _"The__ Man Upstairs?"_

_"Well they kind of both are."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Finn invented the Master Builders. The bigger one invented the universe."_

Finn's father noticed his son's guilty face. "Finn, what happened?"

"I came in and found it like this." Finn said sadly.

Finn's dad thought for a moment. "You know what? I think I forgot to put the training door up, then Max came in here and destroyed the tower with his massively large tail."

Emmet was confused. _"Tail? They have tails here?"_

"Speaking of that dog, where is he?" His father asked looking around. The three frozen Master Builders heard slightly quieter stomping. In front of them a youthful yellow lab rushed to meet it's master. Finn and his father continued to talk about the disaster.

_"Oh my gosh! That dog is so cute!"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"That thing knocked down the Octan tower!"_ Emmet said angrily.

"But how did the abyss get bigger?" Benny asked. Emmet looked as far as he could to the left and saw a trashcan with a colorfully decorated tube labeled "_Magic Portal". _The thing Finn threw him down the first time tso he could get back home. It was in the trashcan; but it looked pretty messed up. It looked like someone dumped a bucket of water on it.

"…and because Max peed on the Magic Portal…"

Nope, not water. Definitely not water.

"…I had to make a new one. I couldn't find the same sized tube, only a fatter one." Finn finished. He held up the larger looking tube labeled "Magic Portal 2."

_"That thing's gonna get us back home!"_ Emmet exclaimed.

_"But how are we gonna their attention?"_ Lucy asked.

Almost immediately Emmet started whistling, trying to get the Puppy's attention.

_"Max! Max over here!_" He yelled. The puppy turned its head and pricked its ears.

_"Shh!"_ Lucy hissed. "_Are you crazy?! That thing managed to destroy the Octan tower! How do you think it's gonna handle us?!"_ she whispered

_"It'll get their attention. Come on Benny help me!"_

The two started whistling and calling out for Max. The dog started to make its way in the direction of the three mini-figures. It sniffed the three of them and opened its mouth to yawn; the three master builders caught sight of his large teeth that looked incredibly sharp from their point of view. Emmet sneezed causing himself to move a little bit, which was a mistake. Max grabbed Emmet in his teeth.

_"No, no, no no, no, no!_

_"EMMET!"_ Lucy and Benny screamed his name as Max "playfully" and violently shook its head from side to side.

_"This- Wasn't- Part- Of- The plan!"_ Emmet yelled between shakes. The dog let go sending Emmet flying into the wall in front. That created a loud enough clack to get Finn's attention.

"Max!" He yelled with anger. Max turned and quickly ran away. Finn turned his attention towards Emmet.

"Oh no…" He picked Emmet off the ground. There was slobber and tooth marks all over his tiny body.

_"Emmet?"_ Lucy asked hesitantly. Finn's 'Oh no' wasn't very hopeful. _"Emmet?!"_ she called once more. There wasn't a reply.

Finn noticed Lucy and Benny lying on the ground and he picked them up. He quickly walked over to the portal and put one end of it in Cloud Cuckoo Land.

"Sorry that happened guys." Finn said before dropping the three down the tube. They made they're way to the middle of the tube until the colors came back and flashed across their faces. As they fell they began to get control over their bodies again.

The end of the tunnel was finally visible and they fell from the sky. They could see the dog strait ahead and were coming in hot.

They shot through one of the large windows and cratered the ground upon contact and silenced the sound of saddened Master Builders only to be replaced with cheers of joy. Benny helped Lucy up and they looked around frantically before discovering Emmet lying on his back. He wasn't awake.

"Emmet!" They both yelled in panic as the rushed over to him. The joyful cries hushed down to silence as Lucy shook Emmet by the shoulders. He was sopping wet with dog slobber still.

Lucy asked frantically, "Emmet can you hear me?"

Nothing. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she turned her head to face the crowd. "We need to get him to the hospital!"

* * *

Emmet's closest friends sat in the waiting room of the hospital. There were about thirty of them. Many of them Master builders, Superman, Wonder Woman, Benny, Lenny, Kenny, Mermaid Lady, Swamp Creature, UniKitty, Metal Beard, Batman, and many other Master Builders. Gail, Frank, Wallie and Jim sat with them, silent. Lucy sat in a chair with her head in her hands, a tissue in her fist as Wonder Woman comforted her.

The doctor walked in the room and everyone stood up, the construction workers took their hard hats off and held them. Lucy shot up and ran in front of him."You must be his girlfriend I presume." The doctor said with wide eyes.

Lucy tooth a large, shaky breath. "Is Emmet okay?"

"It was difficult. He had been punctured in multiple places and he had a small fracture on his skull. He should be awake by now." He said slightly matter-of-factly.

Lucy took his hand greatly, "Thank you." before running down the hallway followed by the others. "Room 317!" he called after.

The team of friends followed after Lucy, turning around corners, and trying not to run into rushing nurses. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Lucy standing in the doorway of room 317. They peeked in through the window. They wanted to give the two some privacy by not being in the room.

Lucy sat on the edge of his bed. He had a bandage that wrapped around his forehead, and many others on his torso. She grabbed his hand, "Emmet?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at Lucy. "Lucy. What happened to me?" He croaked squinting his eyes shut. "You were knocked out by a 50 foot dog." she said with a deadpanned look. "Gosh, you're such an idiot. An amazingly, wonderful idiot."

He chuckled.

"But hey, at least we're home right?" He asked with a grin. Lucy rolled her eyes. "You put up quite the scare at the Dog when we were sent back."

Emmet sighed with guilt and looked up at the ceiling. "How are they?"

"They're actually outside." Lucy waved at them to come in and immediately the calm silence of the room was destroyed with the excited chatter of the friends.

"You are never doing that again do you hear me?!" UniKitty yelled turning slightly red, then she composed herself. "We're just so excited you're alive."

"Hehe... Thanks."

Business came running in holding something behind his back. "Surprise! I got you guys a puppy! His name is Max!" He exclaimed. Everyone gave him a deadpanned look, exchanged glances, and all together said-

"No."


End file.
